Providence: Evolution of a Dream
by CataclysmicReality
Summary: Ai and Zero have set out to awaken the Aura of the world and its children, but need to uphold the delicate balance between the world and its dream. However, with the renewed front of the ADC, can they succeed in the face of destabilization?
1. Towards the Unknown Future

_Where is this? _

_Why does it exist… what's its purpose?_

_These answers… why is it… that I don't know?_

A place where the sun sets and the moon rises, both low in the horizon, both of a similar proportion above the endless sea. No… not just the sea… everything is endless.

The sea and its coastline… the desert behind… the sky above, and the black maw of space overseeing it all. All of these… the endless truths that are the substance of the para-dream, Earth's dream… the dream that is the source of the Aura's power. The truths that merge that of the subconscious world with that of the para-normal.

Or is that even right?

Does the truth of this world reflect that of the nature of the Auras… or does the truth come from the space beyond? Or is it that it could be something else entirely? After all… this isn't just any place… This place is alive.

What's more… if the third passage has already occurred… why is it that it's here at all?

"Maybe… because the dream is obligated in itself to the dreamers." suggested a contained voice behind him. "Or rather, what mother wouldn't want to see her children smile?"

Ai turned around to see the only one he wished to ever set his eyes upon. That person, he had met here in the beginning, his first love. The girl without a name.

"After all… are we not children of the Aura?"

A girl he had encouraged, inspired, and otherwise longed to see. A girl that become a young woman who learned to smile.

_Mew? No…not her aura code…_

The one she accepted.

"Suzumi."

"Shiomi-kun."

She smiled brightly, and yet the look on her face suggested unearthly happiness, the light in her eyes echoed a haunting sadness.

"Shiomi-kun…" She reached a hand out to him. "Hold me."

Without wasting a moment's time, he took her hand in his and pulled her forward in neither a movement fast nor slow, yet as graceful as that of the sliding Aura around them, and held her in a lover's embrace.

She was close… so close. He couldn't help but allow tears of happiness come to his eyes, yet though that's what he wanted to call them, he couldn't push away the tears of regret.

For all that they were… was nothing but a dream… and as warm as she was, what he wouldn't give to have it follow him to the world of the waking.

But for now, he was happy.

They both were happy.

And in that moment of happiness together, both reached out for each other's lips with their own.

To let the tides of their Auras carry them together…

...as one heartbeat.

Chapter 1: **Towards the Unknown Future**

Ai's eyes prickled with the familiar sensation of one opening his eyes to the after-dream, the feeling of bliss slipping away, just as the sands trail from the hourglass in a slow but consistent march to repetition. The warmth of the dreams behind him, and the darkness and the cold truth of reality, just an eyelid away. Like it or not, he was waking up.

With great reluctance, he opened his eyes, but not to the comfort of the life he had known, but to the harshness of the path before him.

Gone now was those days of the past, those days with his friends and his classmates. Gone was his simplicity of youth. Gone was the warmth in his eyes… though it wanted to shine… gone it was with the only one he had ever truly loved.

"Mew…"

Shiomi Ai sat up and put his hand to his eyes.

Even with the comfort that came from each of their nighttime meetings, it was all the more painful upon waking. It was as though tearing through a new portion of his heart-wall each day they were apart. Just as though ripping a new formed scab from the ever bleeding wound.

At this rate… would he ever heal? Was it even possible… that kind of thing?

He knew not.

Unable to bear the repercussions of such thought further, he forced his eyes open upon the world that he dwelled.

It was not much to look at.

He and his brother, Zero, though well known throughout the Aura community for their incomparable power, were also a source of admiration and fear alike. Ai's abilities alone were enough to conjure the worst, and inspired the most. To those who knew him, he was a savior that would change their world for the better. For those who had only reason to fear, he was the embodiment of the forces of destruction that would ultimately lead to the end of existence as they knew it.

As such, for the safety of the world's populace, and for their own measure of power, the A.D.C. had relentlessly pursued the two, as both Ai and his brother were never far from the other. Though it was best to avoid confrontation altogether, their increased desire for the light code had already resulted in several uncontained instances that not even time-reversal could cover completely. Those instances… however small of brief, implanted the seed of adversity. If this world was truly to survive, it was all the more necessary to push the awakening.

If not soon, the world and its dream might cease to be altogether.

Ai tightened his fist in determination; he would not let that happen! No matter his enemy, he would persevere, against whatever the opposition. For he was the one… he was the one that would determine the fate of the Auras.

But given that resolve… now that he thought of it, the A.D.C. hadn't interfered in him and his brother's movement. They were quiet. Had they given up? No… such a thing wasn't known to them. They, like he, were too stubborn to stop themselves. That alone…

That alone was cause for worry.

For now however, if they were to truly push the awakening of the Aura and its children, then they had to search the globe for pinpoint locations where the Aura was strong. These natural loci were more than just helpful… they were required. If the purpose of Auras was truly a step of spontaneous mutation within all beings for survival, then just to proceed forward with their own species was not only wrong… but dangerous.

In all of nature, instances of aura development were being recorded. Plants, animals, even the rocks and the water… the natural biorhythms of the planet were crucial… if just one factor were to push these rhythms askew, then the world's balance itself could cause not the needed salvation… but the key element leading to annihilation. And the last thing that was needed was to transform the plane of the para-dream into that of a para-nightmare.

That reason alone is enough to oppose the A.D.C. and its machine. A machine such as that, should definitely not exist. That is why the light code… should remain buried forever in its entirety.

Just in case…

At a sudden distortion in the air, Ai looked up, to see his brother phase into existence before him.

While not shocked, as they both had an unparallel grasp on advanced 'jump' ability, he did wear a questioning look. After all, he had woken well before the sun's appearance in the morning sky. If his brother was just now returning, then it was all the likely that he hadn't slept at all, given that he departed before Ai fell asleep.

"What's wrong Ai-chan?" His brother asked in his usual endearing fashion. "I much expected you to still be asleep, yet you look as though you've been awake for hours… though that deeper look in your eyes both questions me and reflect too much contemplation."

"That's true." Ai admitted openly. "Should I even bother asking where you've been? Or should I just trust that it hasn't been to cause trouble?"

Zero looked at his younger brother with a satisfied expression. He had long protected Ai, yet felt as though he had lost his brother's love for a time… instead only earning his hatred. Those worries were partially confirmed at the Academy, yet through all the trials, it only served to strengthen their bond. It was just nice to know that those worries were now behind him completely.

Which those thoughts pushed aside, he sat next to his brother and put his arm around his shoulders.

"It's because of trust that I'll gladly tell you that it was nothing more than a harmless parley with my beloved Chiroro Sensei."

"Again?" Ai tried to move away from his brother's closeness, but was unable to the steel-like clutch that existed even without his Aura's help. "Aren't you moving too much for your own good? While we can trust most everyone at that academy, there's no telling where the A.D.C.'s hidden hand may lie. It just doesn't feel safe."

At that, Zero withdrew his arm and stood up, and went across the room to the open window. "I wouldn't worry about the A.D.C. for a while… at least that's what I want to say." He turned back to face Ai. "While I can admit that I have been to the main branch recently, and that it is in no better condition than when we last left it and the fact that they have been quiet recently… I don't like it. With the A.D.C., you can never be confident when assuming their movements. I also wouldn't doubt that they've been trying to track our movements as well… but without direct confrontation our part or theirs, there's no way to be entirely certain one way or another. Such is the A.D.C. after all."

He sighed and sat back against the wall beneath the window. Unlike his normal light-hearted look, he instead wore a look of deep contemplation.

"Ai-chan… the A.D.C. isn't the only thing on your mind at the moment… is it?"

Ai caught a direct look of his brother's eyes and looked to the side, typical of past times…

"It's Mew, isn't it?" Offered Zero. "Or rather… not so much as her, but the fact of the para-dream similarity that you've told me about… and how you access it often… though we're only suppose to see it every 12 years."

Ai slowly turned his head back and met his brother's eyes once again, but said nothing.

"I see. Then you were there again? Last night?"

Ai nodded.

"And Mew?"

"Yes." Ai replied softly.

"I see."

Ai broke the eye contact and looked down as though the ground held some significance of importance.

"Well, there's no point asking what's on your mind. It's more likely than not that it is due to your unique aura match with Mew that allows you the connection, as well as the fact that our attempts to awake the world's Aura have allowed that much more of the para-natural world to bleed into the waking world. Though… these are just theories. As for the pain which they cause, I'm afraid I have nothing to offer."

Ai nodded again. "It's ok. I'm just happy to see her… even if it is just for a little bit at a time. Even if the smiles don't last until the dawn.

"Enough of my worries… brother, you should get some rest before we establish the locus point tomorrow."

Zero nodded as he lay upon his futon. "Some rest would be helpful…"

Ai stood and crossed the room to his brother, and set the blanket upon him, as he was already asleep.

Then he left the room and went to the outside, to let his brother sleep uninterrupted, as well as to get reacquainted with their objective… even if it was an assault upon his memories…

The crisp air… though refreshing, also sent a chill through his spine, as he looked up to the overshadowing mountain with awe. Yes, it was here, at the Mountain Temple that they stayed, accepted graciously by the master who called this place home. He, the one who had provided the Academy a testing ground as well as tests themselves, was of the first to acknowledge Ai's abilities, though this was not known to Ai himself. As it was however, Ai did know that one such as he could only know far too well the importance of their objective. It was that reason alone that there was an overwhelming trust and security.

He knew of any place, here they were guaranteed success. A success that was crucial to their future, and to the future of the Aura.

He only hoped that the nagging sense of foreboding was just due to his imagination.

But considering his path… would that be enough?

He hoped so.

* * *

It was a calm morning, one in which the sun was low in the sky, with the moon not far in its proximity. Both of which hung just above that of the ocean below it in the picturesque setting. Such a view brought the one who beheld it a smile, as its resemblance to the fabled para-dream was indisputable. 

But this was not the para-dream… it was not even close.

The man couldn't help but chuckle at the desolate lands that surrounded him. Unlike that of the dream, there was no such thing as the soft sands of the desert here. Instead, this was a place of harsh reality.

Here, the land was growing, the fire that bore this land quenched with that of the sea in the constant push for the formation of new lands. Fire and water… where the ocean and the Earth's blood met in a continuous battle for dominance over the over, neither losing or gaining upon the other. Where clouds of steam replaced the hope of fog, and the noxious fumes of the poisons of the land leeching out in a selfish act of purification, regardless of who might suffer above.

This was the reality of the planet… where growing and change was far more important than that of a dream.

But this place specifically was more than fitting for the time to come. Here… in the heart of the Ring of Fire. This is where it would all begin…

Just then, the man raised his square jawed face to the sky above, where a new sound had been steadily growing to replace that of the feuding elements. It was low, but a clearly unmistakable thumping sound against the air. From the way it was growing steadily louder in intensity, it was certain that they'd arrive soon.

Just as planned.

At that, the scan-com at his side came to life heralded by the static of the intercepted transmission.

'….Th- … Is..l..nd… A….C… Con..l…. Un….ss….s……'

'I repeat… This is the Island A.D.C. Air Control. You are flying into restricted air space. Transmit acceptance codes and state your business.'

'Copy that Control. This is the air shipment copter Delta Epsilon Alpha, from the A.D.C. Main Branch California. Destination Hawaiian Island Branch Pacific Research Center, Division NRGC (Non-public Relations Government Classified).'

'Set Confirmation cleared… however, there's nothing about this in our records… I-'

"Nor should there be even after the delivery," spoke the man into the device which he had held to his mouth. "Please delete this conversation after retrieval of transport helicopter, stated and signed Alpha code X750."

'Of… of course, Dr. Watabe… Helicopter is cleared for landing in docking bay 13.'

'Roger… Helicopter out.'

The doctor smiled grimly at the sound of confusion from the voice of the pilot from the transmission.

"After all… that name is famous."

With that, the Doctor returned his communicator to his belt and began the trek back over the hardened lava-fields as the transport helicopter passed overhead. The complex was not far from his present location, and laid nestled deep within the crown of the Island Geologics.

A complex easily as large or larger than that of the main branch.

* * *

The Doctor pushed open the double doors as he and a team of lab technicians streamed into that of the loading bay, where of the moment, a large sealed container was being unloaded from the cargo compartment of its transport. For an outsider, its purpose even upon close inspection would be an unknown, as it was completely devoid of any controls or ports of connection. In truth, if anything, it looked like an oversized sealed coffin. 

While his team began the inspections of the seal, he himself walked over to the transport team, specifically towards a man of similar build with a face less worn, and a military crew cut. A man whose smile widened genuinely as the Doctor approached.

When closer, the two clasped forearms in a genuine professional greeting of both respect and admiration.

"I must admit," stated the pilot with his deep voice, "that I was momentarily put back when I heard you over the transmission Dr. Watabe. After all, you and your brother were so alike that the differences are easily forgotten if left alone." They let go and he seemed to get remorseful. "It is a terrible loss to endure. To lose family…"

"Do they know how it happened yet? I have not been privy to the full report as it would distract me from my work were it put in my hands."

"No… though it is suspected that it was due to Zerodyme's 13th code segment… considering the severity of the damage to the Main Branch with your brother's signature Aura modification."

Dr. Watabe put his hand to his brow in thought. "I see… He was foolish in the end. For him to trust his body to the 'strength' of an Aura… when instead, it opened him to that many more weaknesses. But he only went wrong at the end. Until then, his machine was the only way to go. A machine which will soon bring the Aura users to their knees."

"But the machine does nothing… can do nothing without the codes of light and darkness. Even if it could, there's still Shiomi Ai and his brother. It is doubtful that there exists a machine powerful enough to override there combined strength."

"Heh." Dr. Watabe smiled with a chuckle. "If there exists the slightest weakness in the make, even the strongest of structures will crumble with just the right impact."

"But how to extract the weakness when the only thing apparent is already gone?"

"That is easily obtained… in fact; you just brought me one of the key components to the project. It is crucial that that piece remains our trump card." He looked at his friend with a cunning expression. "I trust that you kept it secret from the Main Branch?"

"Yes… it was difficult to acquire and to maintain, especially in secrecy. But I trust you. That is why I am willing to follow you, just as I did your brother."

Watabe nodded, and then turned to his technicians who were monitoring the component. "Take that to the chamber. Make sure that it is maintained to the fullest." He stopped and turned to his friend. "Walk with me."

At that, the Doctor turned and left the room, his friend close in tow.

"Where are we going? And why of times did we hold that at the main branch for so long?"

"My dear friend… timing in this business is everything, especially when the slightest suspicion could be the moment of weakness in our structure." He paused at a certain door and placed his hand on a scanning panel. "Besides… you mentioned the machine earlier?"

He nodded.

"Then let it be known, that here," The door opened to another room, which had a sealed door at its end as well. "We have always had the code of darkness." He let the next device scan his eye and then he entered his personal code. "As for the light code?"

The door opened to a conical shaped room, where the ceiling was high above, and the floor level was far below, but with various machines and equipment forming a core in the center of the room to connect both floor and ceiling with a spine of technology. As for their location, the platform resided on the outer edge of the room that encircled the entire thing, with hundreds of computers and monitoring stations, as well as holographic projection laser tracers that seemed to be drawing a giant double helix DNA Code around the 'spine'. No less than fifty technicians were hurriedly at work checking the systems and uploading data into the machines.

There was a haunting look of satisfaction on Dr. Watabe's face, reminiscent of his brother's madness.

"As for the light code… as of today…

"It is ours."


	2. The Foreboding

Chapter 2: **The Foreboding**

At the gentle grace of the trickling new day sun, Ai realized somewhere in his conscious that morning had come at last… though how even that knew so much was questionable in itself.

For the young man had spent the entire after-sleep in a state of wandering reverie… a prisoner to his drifting thoughts. Thoughts of times past mainly, for there was little thought towards that of the future, because it was the past that held his heart. A past that more often than not, refused to let him go.

Even so… it was ironic that his very mission was for the future. A future without Mew…

Was such a future? He had thought about this often enough, surely somehow and in some way, he had already forgiven himself. Surely he had been comforted in the continuation of their memories, even after death… but… even then, he was riding the ever uncertainties of the dream. The dream… not even his, as he was just an aspect of it. And as such, it wasn't really comforting at all.

Enough… it was enough. If the sun had shown its face, then he should check upon his brother. After all, he seemed to need less sleep that Ai did, and as of lately, neither of them rested much given the fact they were always moving.

With that thought in mind, he removed himself from the railing on which he had rested as he observed the haunting darkness of the mountain. A darkness that only came from the absence of light, for what mountain with such soul calming qualities could possibly emanate something against its very nature? There was no such.

Feeling dejected by his own thoughts and blaming his retreat on curiosity of his brother's whereabouts, he excused himself from the outside and returned to the room before. However, upon entry into the room, he found it no different than he had left it. It was odd that Zero would still sleep, but that was just as well.

They had a lot to do today.

Without a care of returning willingly to the ghosts of his past, he sat upon his futon and rested against the wall behind him. If anything, just a touch of silence wouldn't hurt.

After all, there was still time.

* * *

A.D.C. Pacific Research Center  
Code Sequencing and Genetic Manipulation  
Facility D-7 

Just as with the loading bay and the code deciphering rooms from below, the core room of Facility D-7 was a bustle of activity.

All around, technicians and coordinators were swarming about the room in a dizzying kaleidoscopic pattern of white, blues, and other various colors designations, flitting about the different technical stations and machinery.

Much like the code room, the core of the CSGM was a pillar of technological significance, where crowned by an interwoven mass of cutting edge equipment, sat that of an open containment unit. A containment unit typical of ones used to test fusional energies. A chamber that at the moment, sat empty.

However, around it was everything but empty, as hordes of people made every attempt to ready it for whatever purpose it would undertake.

Meanwhile, on the far end of the room, the sealed box from the loading bay had arrived oh the freight elevator. As opposed to earlier, only a loose handful of people accompanied it upon the transport unit. Two of which were firmly intent upon the container's content.

One, a man in his thirties, seemed particularly invested, from his firm facial expression and his professional stature. The other, an able bodied assistant, who seemed to be in her late twenties, with her trailing black her secured away from her face and her eyes that were hidden behind a specialized visor. As it was, she seemed to be staring past the metal container and into the contents itself.

"I've established a data fixation upon the object in question, Doctor." She stated calmly as she adjusted the settings on the visor. "Beginning in-depth analysis on networking and system functionality in three, two, one… now."

"Excellent. Start a sequential frame diagnostic sweep first, then a more thorough working of the interior." He lifted his eyes from the numbers of his notebook computer and addressed her directly. "Miss nothing. If the data appears flawed in any nature, do not hold your tongue."

"Yes Akira Sens- er… Doctor."

"Emiko… concentrate."

"Yes sir…" Apparently having about to have said something in error, she let slip the slightest of a sigh while compounding the analysis. As the silence was awkward, she decided to change the topic. "What of Doctor Watabe? Why isn't he here? I thought of anybody, surely the Doctor…"

"That man isn't our worry…" replied Doctor Akira coldly. "He has an agenda to fulfill. Besides, if he is not here to oversee that which he initiated, then it is not his concern of the moment.

"Now continue with a clear vision. There's no time for error."

* * *

Dr. Watabe watched the helicopter until it was distant in the horizon before making his way back to the facility. If things were progressing as they should, it was only a matter of time before the container was readied for submersion. Of course, before that, the integration of its faculties into the spinal network of D-7's core was essential. 

Given the amount of time it took in the trials, it would still be another twenty minutes before synchronization between the system and the delivery. Even then, twenty minutes seemed excessive, especially when perfection was a must.

Still… it was best if he was there to supervise. There was no telling how truly capable his understudies, even if they were at the top.

* * *

Dr. Akira stepped back as the large container was lifted from the back of the transport by the large restrainer unit that was just one of the many aspects of the central control network pillar known simply as the core. As such, this machine's purpose was to raise the container carefully to a height roughly ten meters high, to prepare it for the unsealing process. 

Once it had ascended to the predetermined height, all needed was final systems confirmation.

"Emiko… run core diagnostics and check seal composition of the tank walls."

"Yes, Doctor…"

After several minutes longer, she raised her visor and stepped back from the edge of a half ellipse groove resting around the middle of the front part of the core base.

"All data of the system and the containment structure checks normal. The restrainer appears to be readying for submersion protocol. Shall we proceed to fluid preparation? Lift walls and seal members are engaged, we're ready for the containment wall."

"Then by all means," they turned to see Dr. Watabe crossing over towards them, "let's not dally further, and elevate the containment structure." Watabe smiled at Akira's bitter scoff and replied in a higher spirit. "You disappoint me doctor… I had almost expected this to be finished prior to my arrival. It seems as though you're not up to the task at hand."

"Hm…" started Dr. Akira with restrained animosity and a professional composure, "Perhaps if you had delayed your own obligations longer, then we would have accomplished that much."

"Yes, but to be late to the key start of my own project… I'd rather not. For you to get the glory of the moment would be unfortunate… to say the least."

"It pleases me that you think of your partner as so dependable." said Akira with a frown. "But too much false flattery may result in others thinking the less of me."

"Yes, such would be a sin." Dr. Watabe adjusted his glasses and looked at the core device and the large metal box that had elevated to its predetermined height. "Since we'll leave it as that, you may ready submersion protocol 1679."

Dr. Akira gave a curt nod in Watabe's general direction and stepped forward. As it was, the various technicians had already receded back as Emiko had attached her visor to the main system of the core. At this point, it was already pointless to tell her to begin, so he just made the gesture for confirmation.

Emiko nodded. "Acknowledged… doctor."

At that, the area at the front of the core began to shudder as the ground within the half-ellipse parted and rose. Much at the same time, an electric whirl of gears and machinery sounded to life, and began to lift that of a transparent polymer shield of the same shape at a hand's width thickness. Likewise to the gears coming to life, ports in the front of the core that was to be closed off began to open, and a gentle rushing echo resounded from within.

Once in its place as a sealed enclosure, only then did the echo reveal itself as a rushing fluid that rapidly began to flood the enclosure.

"Now then," spoke Dr. Akira with a hint of a smile, "cease the jets, and begin the unsealing process." Then under his breath, "Let's see if our hassle pays off."

At the stop of the fluid jets, the restrainer began to lower the container into the liquid below, which immediately began attacking the metal seals as would acid to foil.

Mere milliseconds later, with its seals compromised, the container broke open, flooding the yellowish pallor of the liquid with a dark red billow of conflicting liquids that obscured all eyes.

And as the cast metal casing was pulled from the murky waters, the conflict began to clear as well, resulting in a smile on Dr. Watabe's face.

"Magnificent."

* * *

"It is magnificent, isn't it?" Ai looked to his brother standing further away. "This tree…" 

Zero nodded as Ai patted the tree, the greatest of the relics of the mountain. Despite his brother letting him sleep longer, the rest he got didn't help abate the fatigue. Though, at this point… it seemed less physical, and more of something else… something a feeling? Whatever, it was something he just couldn't shake himself free of.

"Yeah." He replied distractedly.

"Brother?"

"Ah…" Zero seemed to regain his composure to his normal smiling self. "It's nothing Ai-chan. Just a stray thought of sorts."

Zero receded under the stare of inquiry he got in return, but held his mental ground as best he could. With any luck, his little brother would simply ignore him as usual. When Ai sighed and looked elsewhere, Zero felt a hint of relief.

Whatever this feeling, he didn't want it to affect their mission in the slightest. "So then… ready Ai-chan?"

"Are you?"

"What?"

Ai shook his head. "It's nothing I guess. Just you being weird I suppose."

"I guess so," Zero replied laughing a bit before sobering up. "Then let's get started."

Ai said nothing but retreated to the far side of the tree and closed his eyes. If this was to work, he needed absolute unity with his powers, despite the level of control he already possessed; even one flaw in their efforts may affect the entire outcome. It was something they couldn't risk… error. Especially considering…

Ai closed his mind off from the world to better his focus. After all, it was his job to form the barrier for stabilization, while his brother manipulated his steel Aura into that of a structural frame-networking about the tree in its entirety. And as for what he was shielding against, only that which struck the fear into that of the world unaware: Aura Radiation.

That… or in other words, enabling a pathway for Para-energy to flow freely into this world… something that once stopped by force became legendary. And that a person, even if an Aura user, to use, was truly a frightening thing.

What's more… that it was due to the 13th code segment, otherwise known by most as the Aura code's free radical. A code portion that enables the use of a frightening abilities not hindered by anything but the control of the person wielding them. A control factor that had the A.D.C. so desperate for the light code, or so one could speculate.

But thankfully, they were not of concern at the moment.

Or at least that was his hope.

Whatever, he wasn't concentrating enough.

Come to that realization, he screwed his eyes shut further, and let the light of time wash over him and the surrounding wilderness, quieting the breeze and hushing the forest inhabitants with timeless hibernation. For it was necessary, that should just a drop of Para-natural bleed into the surroundings, that not one innocent life form intercept… for just that simple an interaction could spell its undoing.

That… and the balance was crucial.

However… they knew that much… yet were willing to approach saturation with a living Aura. Why did just that much seem so wrong? But then, without saturation, the chances of establishing a bio-rhythm restoration locus were just that much further away.

By now, if his energies were like this, Zero's should be just about ready. And if it was that way, they the structuring was just about complete… as was all preparations for radiation.

And if it was like this, then it was more than likely they would do it right on the first try. And just that alone, was more than enough cause for hope in a positive future.

* * *

Watabe pushed his way through the doors to the control center/observation deck to the core below, flashing lights and klaxons heralding his arrival. 

"What is this Aura spike? The containment unit-?"

An unnamed technician turned in his chair from a flashing computer monitor with direct response. "Negative sir! Containment normalized! But we are detecting a large Aura surge in mainland Japan."

"Where? And what of the unit, aren't these alarms connected to 'it'!" Watabe came out violently.

"The unit is not harmed… all panels support this!"

"But," started another scientist on hand. "It's likely that the spike caused tremors in the Aura plane… possibly with connection to the Para-natural world. Possibly… Aura radiation?"

A sudden calming realization crossed Watabe's face.

"Zerodyme… I see." He rubbed his hand subconsciously across the stubble on his cheek. "Then he has presented his hand… both he and that brother of his."

"Want that I should increase shielding to unit containment, sir?"

"No…" Watabe stated with a distant look. "You've finished implementation of the three codes, right?" The scientist nodded. "Then initiate sequencing within the unit."

"Within the unit? But that's-"

"Just do it. Even if it isn't ready, we can't let the Auras manipulate what they wish." He smiled. "And just maybe… we can establish ourselves this way. Do it!"

"Yes sir…"

Watabe looked at the screen for which the containment tank was displayed, where despite bubbles rising in the tank, nothing else could be seen.

"…implementing code designate "fusion"…"

There was a sudden shudder in the fluid, as the bubbles' flow became erratic.

"…Now!"

With that, a hand flew forth from the bubbles and pressed itself hard against the glass wall, as a set of eyes belonging to a face masked behind the bubbles jolted open.

* * *

Ai watched as his brother's Aura radiation meshed with that of the tree's energies… creating synchronous harmony between that of the tree's Aura, the Earth's rhythm, and that of the Para-natural world. In fact, it was-! 

Without warning, the synchronization shredded as a spike in the working Aura fields caused both Ai and Zero to fall to their knees, both their structure and stabilization pitched to utter ruin. Leaving Zero less than enough warning to successfully prevent unnecessary radiation leakage into the unfrozen forest around them.

But luckily… for now, it was stopped.

As were their hopes… and their success.

* * *

"Dr. Watabe…" Started an assistant as he approached carefully. "Both the interference Aura pulse and the unit within D-7's core containment have cancelled out. Status abroad is unknown. However, the unit, appears to have re-entered stasis hibernation." 

"I see. Then it was still too early."

"Yes… but the success of the experiment is irrefutable."

"Yes… it was." Watabe smiled as he looked down on the now silent containment unit. "Wasn't it?"

* * *

"Ai…chan…" 

"B-brother…"

"Are you alright?"

Ai held his shoulder and rose to his knees. Nothing felt too bad.

"I should be."

"That's good…" said Zero as he pushed his back up against one of the trees on the forest edge.

"And you?"

"I'm not sure…"

At that, both fell silent momentarily as they attempted to come to terms with the situation mentally.

It was a while before either spoke.

"Brother…" Ai started tentatively. "What… what was that?"

Zero shook his head.

"I don't know. But for some reason, I just can't shake… the foreboding."


	3. Referenced Past

Chapter 3: **Referenced Past**

Midtown Medical Center:

Unlike the hustle and bustle due to unforeseen calamity and heightened chaotic situations of tensions escalated for the appeal of the audiences of television drama, the halls of Midtown Medical represent the stark opposite as it upholds the epitome of tranquility.

Here, doctors neither race about from one crisis to another or wallow in the despairs of daily woes. Instead, doctors and med-students alike enjoy breaks of leisure in staff lounges or the like. Topic of conversations that ensue are anything but stressors of interfering laws, management changes, or financial difficulties, instead focused on the more pleasant aspects of society, or general common-speak.

For today… today is not an exception.

With little care in the world, a group of no less than eight doctors and lab technicians have chosen the hallway outside the X-ray room to confer. Whether they are there to shoot the breeze, or just awaiting their scans, they seem less than engaged otherwise. Which all in all, is never that bad since this is the way it is.

However, among them, one doctor with documents in hand and obvious concerns scrawled across his face chooses a moment's pause in topic flow to excuse himself from the throng and start his way down the corridor.

Whatever his objective, though it seemed undoubtedly normal, there was also a hint in his posture that suggested discomforted unease. Such was made all the more certain by the number of times he glanced to his watch. As he was, he even slowed his pace accordingly, as though setting the pace for an expectant meeting.

Or was it… by chance?

Whichever the case, the appearance of a smile upon his lips was at least some indication that he was on the right track, or at least his agenda. The cause of which had just appeared in a now opened door further down the way. A cause of which wore apparel of Midtown's specialized nursing division, standard for the most part, save an embroidered crest upon each upper arm representing what looked of water flow about a fixed medical cross.

Aside from that one unique aspect of the uniform, was a woman above the usual nursing par. Still at a young mid to late twenties age range, she showed no visible signs of worry or stress related anxieties. Rather, as a whole she was rather cheerful and vibrant, average height, pleasant attributes and curves, with an above average face with a soft appearance. Shoulder cut jet black hair framed her face and if could, helped to accent her rich smile.

Returning to that of the doctor's vantage, though he once again resumed his professional stance, it was beyond doubt the cause of the smile now. Yet, for whatever reason, it seemed as though his intentions seemed otherwise as he feigned slight surprise at her appearance. Something she was quick to pick up.

"Sensei," she stated cheerfully. "Good morning… or it's more lunch time than that now I suppose." She pivoted on her heel, readied to start away. "Well then, I think I'll just-"

"Ah, do you have a moment, Nomonami-san?" asked the doctor nodding to the documents in his hand.

"Yes? Maybe…?"

"If possible, could you take this paperwork to our new Apprentice RN? I'd go myself, but I haven't the confidence to answer all her questions, considering… well, you both being of the "advanced" level, I'm sure you'll be a much better representation."

"Oh… Sensei…" her eyes narrowed slightly and she cast a wry smile. "This wouldn't be… Aura discrimination… would it?"

"Ah." The implications hit him hard. He never quite dealt with her on this subject… but if he pushed her too far? "Of course not, I- I just…"

"It's fine," she waved off wearing a sincere smile. "I was just having fun considering."

"Ah… yes, yes I forgot that about you." He said less than sure, as he mopped the sweat beads from his brow.

"Well then…" she asked sweetly.

He looked up and she smiled.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you know where I can find her…" asked Nomonami with an amused expression. "Otherwise I might as well be excused from work for the rest of today while I try to hunt her down."

"Ah yes, of course… you'd need to know, my mistake." He paused as he tried to remember both the objective of this conversation and where he had misplaced his composure. When settled, he continued with confidence. "I'm certain she said she would dine in the cafeteria today. She should be the only advanced there, but cute girl, teal and sky hair… not difficult to miss."

"Teal and sky… alright, then I'll be off. Have a good break Sensei."

"Break?" It seemed as though she knew the habits better than he anticipated… but yet took him up on it? He'd have to keep his actions better managed. "Er… yes, I'll try to do such…"

Nomonami shook her head as she pushed through the doors to the stairs. Normally, she wouldn't have conceded as easily… but the thought of subjecting whatever poor new girl had entered her midst to that kind of first treatment just seemed inhuman.

Besides… if she wasn't doing this, she might be assigned with something else… something probably boring.

Perhaps this way she was lucky.

* * *

The hospital cafeteria as it was was not large for the hospital, but quite spacious that appearances deceived. The set up was typical, to say the least, of any regular hospitals, with one side devoted to the retrieval of food and beverages, as well as additional services, while the majority consisted of tables and chairs, all lined up between the first area and the series of wall windows on the opposite side. The series of glass panels that the wall consisted of, allowed those in the eatery to gaze upon the hospital courtyard some levels below, as well as the adjacent wings and encircling departments of the larger part of the hospital. 

Aside from that, the cafeteria itself as of today was quite empty, save for a few patients here and there, and one lone girl stationed next to an array of plants by the rightmost window segment. A girl whose bright eyes stared out those very windows, detaching their owner's mind from the world of the present, which was evident in the manner that she supported herself. With her hand supporting her chin, her food virtually untouched, and her teal bangs and sky blue hair lazily hanging in a pattern of disarray.

Like Nomonami, she wore a standard nurse's uniform that bore the water crests and virtually the same trimmings, the only true difference being the color, in which hers was more of a light blue, just so as to identify her as an apprentice. Well, that and the difference of mood, where Nomonami was vibrant, the young woman Orina was visibly withdrawn.

All the more evident when she visibly sighed, her shoulders sagged and her lips parted to form a word that was barely audible over the hum of the air conditioners.

"Ai…"

Where was he now, what was he doing? She couldn't help but wonder.

She couldn't think about anything else.

At his return, just to see his face that time made her happy beyond words, even though she knew better than anyone that his feelings weren't for her, just the hope to be beside him once more… And then, without so much of an indication as to his aims, he was gone.

He was gone.

It was too cruel.

Both he and Zero, weren't they all childhood friends? So then, if truly the case, why did they leave? To what purpose?

What could change a person so… Ai?

True, she knew about he and Mew, of how she was the one from the beginning, and how it was never truly herself that Ai loved, for how could it be? After all, she was alone in that dream.

She was always alone.

Without her realizing that she had reached that specific emotional state, a single ran the length of her cheek and proceeded to fall to the table below, pulling her from her inner thoughts and back to her present.

"Oh no," she said aloud as she sat up, looking embarrassed. "What," she sniffed while looking for a napkin or something, "What was I doing?"

"Here."

Orina blinked at the presented handkerchief that came along with the voice across the table.

"It's ok to take it, you know."

Orina looked up to the smiling face of the nurse across the way. One with a pretty face and shoulder length black hair.

"Aura designate 'Sara', Orina-chan, I presume?"

"Ah, y-yes." replied Orina softly as she accepted the offering and wiped the offending tear streaked cheek of hers.

"I guess it'd be difficult to get it wrong, what with your hair and all." Nomonami said as she presented just her hand this time. "Nomonami Eri, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Orina took her hand in greeting before releasing. "The same."

"So Orina-chan, you are something of a rarity around here, you know." Nomonami said as she took a seat across from her. "Aura users in general aren't that common, and most get absorbed into the government, so we really don't have too many that manage simple jobs. Truthfully, I'm kind of glad to have you here."

Having forgotten about her momentary emotional upset, Orina found herself pulled towards the conversation, as there weren't many who would be out going enough to venture upon the subject if normal, for simple fear of provoking something unforgiving.

"Why's that?"

"Well," Nomonami began, "including the two of us, there are only three Aura users associated with this facility, and that one other isn't a very sociable person."

Orina swallowed. She knew that type of person, having dealt with several at the academy. "Ah, well…"

"Don't worry, don't worry." Nomonami said reassuringly. "He's a Fire Aura, so it's expected that he would be temperamental. I think they have him dealing with incineration protocols, sterilizations, and the like. Not something I'd want to get stuck with either… and not very good dinner topics either." She nodded in agreement with her own statement. "But as we're both women, and both Water Aura, we're in perfect agreement."

Orina nodded despite herself. The non-Aura energy radiated from just the presence of her senpai was strongly reassuring, as though it had its own healing properties. That and how she hadn't even made comment to the tear…

This was a woman Orina could look up to.

"I-" started Orina, just as a staffing member came across the room.

"Nomonami-san?" he inquired uncertainly. "There's a patient who could use your… expertise. In room 305. If you could…?"

"Sure," sighed Nomonami as she pushed out of her chair reluctantly. "Not even the time to make friends at this place."

"Uh…" Orina began uncertainly as Nomonami started to turn away.

"Oh wait a sec…" Nomonami returned to present Orina with a folder full of various documents and papers. "These are for you. Most of its meaningless 'welcome to the establishment' kind of stuff… but if you want to, you can join me after you finish your meal, and I'll be happy to show you most of what that drabble says."

With that, she hurried from the room, leaving Orina in a state of bewilderment.

Was that a welcome, or a delivery?

She looked at the folder in her hands and the plate of food below. She wasn't hungry.

Then she became aware of the warm softness in her left hand, and unfolded her fingers to reveal the handkerchief from before.

With a smile, she collected her tray and herself, before setting out to start her afternoon.

Perhaps today wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

* * *

Elsewhere, on what looked to be that of a deserted plane, signs of battle lay etched as ground scars, deep into the land. 

Amidst the lack of plant life and terrain difference, were bodies wearing the Psychic Academy uniform lying haphazardly spread at random, with no obvious signs of injury or life. All around was a crisp chill in the air and a low fog of something other than water. As well as the sound of heavy breathing from just one source.

A lone girl, possibly of junior high age, was standing amongst the bodies wearing clothing similar to the fallen ones and obvious visible wounds despite the low visual attributes of the haze.

From the corner of her mouth bubbled fresh blood that oozed down her chin.

Despite all that, smiled as she wiped the blood with the back of her hand.

"P-perhaps," she began with a shaky voice, "today isn't such a bad day after all."

"Oh? You're still standing?" came the voice of another female voice from somewhere farther away. "That you managed to beat my minions is impressive in its self. Let alone that you still stand there… most impressive."

"Tch. Those small fries were a thousand years too early to even try against me. But surely you knew that already."

"Heh," returned the voice from somewhere up ahead. "I had a feeling you of all people could manage. But unfortunately for you, you're going down… Chaplan."

Chaplan laughed off the challenge as she adjusted her stance. It was true that the ones before were nothing to speak of, since they were simply reminiscent of the weak ones she fought against during her time in middle school, but the one behind them was worthy of being her challenger. That she had managed to cut her was simply all the more extraordinary.

"T-this time, I… will…"

She raised her hand and began to set the focus of her Aura power, which began to draw the scented mist around her, as well as additionally gathered from her aura.

Surely this time.

"Aura of Scents!" she cried as she jumped high and raised her arm with the condensed Aura. "Pierce and dispel, fragrance – "

"Weak."

Chaplan was cut off abruptly as a tower of ice erupted from below the mist line and slammed against her, causing her attack to disappear completely. Unable to retaliate with that, she wrapped her arm about the ice and slid to the ground before her adversary could continue the assault, nearly losing her precious footing on the iced ground below.

"Give it up." Came the voice again. "You've already lost, you know."

"Never."

"Fine then, I won't care even if you die.

"Rank 19, 'Ice shot'!"

Chaplan grimaced as she attempted to pivot on an already injured leg. While she didn't fear the attack, as she had already faced it many times before, she did face a serious dilemma. If she stayed here, she could certainly be able to dodge any and all incoming attacks, no matter their rank or speed… at least until she tired out, which would mean her end. But on the same line of thought, if she rushed her opponent, she would certainly get within range for a successful attack, but be completely at the mercy of whatever attacks she would jump into.

Either way, it was a bad scenario.

She cursed under her breath. It was all or nothing.

"Give up yet? I'm starting to get bored."

"Tch…" Chaplan spat as she rushed out from behind the pillar of ice she was hiding behind, crouched low to avoid immediate detection as the ground began to rupture ice all around her, freezing all it touched, as she vaulted forward from the haze with all her might. Streaking down towards her blonde-haired adversary just behind a wall of noxious fumes, intent on delivering the final affliction.

"Don't think this over yet, Fafa-Senpai!" Chaplan cried as she lashed the toxic wave of scents fully upon her opponent as she landed hard before her.

This time, it was over.

"Hehe." Came the snide laughter that Chaplan had come to hate, though somewhat muffled.

A laugh which caused her head to whip up… just to see half of Fafa's face encased in ice.

_An ice mask!_

"Not over? Where do you get that?" Fafa spoke with a condescending air. "This is over."

She raised her hand high above her and grinned behind the mask, just as Chaplan shut her eyes.

"Rank 29… 'GLACIAL SPIK – '!?"

When the attack did not come, Chaplan opened her eyes to see that from behind, a hand gripped Fafa's raised arm, just below her wrist. The sudden shock of which surely had saved her just now.

But who?

The fog behind her was too thick to see clearly, and the suspense caused both girls to fall mute in anticipation of this unknown.

"Really, Fafa… Chaplan… If you wanted to be friends, isn't there a better way than this?"

Fafa perked up. She knew that voice… but it couldn't be!

"Ai-kun?" ventured Fafa uncertainly.

"Yes?" Parts of his face just began to become visible but just enough to ascertain her suspicion.

"Wah! It's Ai-kun!!" she exclaimed wildly as she twisted around and flung her arms about his midsection.

Ai's cheeks turned red out of embarrassment.

"G-Good afternoon, Fafa."

Fafa happily buried her face into his side as she tightened her embrace with joy. Even Chaplan who was already so worn, was smiling like a child.

"Senpai!" she exclaimed dreamily as she moved forward slowly, her former crush obviously not faded in the least. "You're really here."

"Uh… yeah, that's me, I am. Eh-heh." Ai fumbled as he spoke, though he should be used to it already. "Eh…" he started to look around for just the slightest of distractions. "It seems a bit different around here. More torn up than before." He stated obviously.

"Isn't it?!" exclaimed Fafa as she clung to him. "If you like it, I can tear it up even mooooore!"

"No," Ai started weakly, "That's quite all right."

"Aside from that," Chaplan stated in a more restrained manner. "What brings you here Senpai? I thought you and your brother were unreachable, doing something really fantastic!"

"Fantastic? Maybe, nothing that exciting… haha." Ai looked around nervously as though trying to frantically find another subject of topic simply to escape the embarrassment. "Ah, did he go ahead?"

"He?" Fafa questioned. "Ai's brother is here too?"

"Yeah," Ai confirmed as he surveyed the landscape. If memory served him correctly, the rabbit cage was nearby, though its state of integrity was certainly questionable with the ruin around him.

But all in all, that didn't matter as long as the one he sought was okay.

**_Master?_** Ai called out with his mind softly as Fafa tightened her embrace.

_**Pupil?** _Came a mental response in disbelief. _ **Where are you?**_

**_Closer than I have been. _ **

Suddenly the rabbit, Buu, 'jumped' into the space beside Ai's head, momentarily distracting Fafa enough that she loosened her hold.

"Hello master, it's been a while hasn't it?"

**_Shashumrafu!_** Buu exclaimed as he proceeded to lay several well placed blows on Ai's head. **_Just up and leaving… write once in a while!_** he raved as he continued the attack, taking full advantage of Ai's slowed reaction time.

Ai yelped as he tried in vain to ward off the attacks.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!"

_**As you should be! Sniff. I've been lonely without you.**_

"Regardless, I've missed you too, master." Ai said warmly as he and Buu finished their reunion in silence. "Well," Ai ventured, "shall we get going then?"

Buu nodded his head as he floated over and grabbed hold of Ai's shoulder.

"Going?" said Fafa with a broken heart. "But you've only just got here."

"Yeah, but I'm not going far." He said with hopes of pacifying her before her emotions got the better of her. "Rather, I should be the one to apologize for having left you as you are."

Bewildered by his ambiguous remarks, she lessened her hold of him and lowered his arms as he placed his hands on her shoulders. A gentle white glow flowed from his body over both her and Chaplan, as well as the lands surrounding, slowly time shifting the damage and injuries until everything was returned to normal.

"Ai-kun…" Fafa uttered in amazement as minor pains left her, and an eased feeling crept over senses.

"Fafa, rest well."

"S-sure." Uttered Fafa softly as she closed her eyes and slumped to the ground, peacefully asleep.

Ai smiled at the younger girl off to the side, who was regarding him with a sparkly expression. A thin trail of some unknown vapor from around her hand slowly dissipated around the sleeping Fafa.

"That was done very discreetly, thank you Chaplan."

"Not at all sir, it was your idea after all." Chaplan admit timidly. "Though understanding her feelings I have to say I feel a bit sorry for her."

"It's ok like this." Ai stated simply. "Anyways, I'm off."

"Good luck, Senpai!"

"Thanks."

With that, both Ai and Buu faded from sight as she turned her eyes back to her fallen adversary.

What should she do with her now?

* * *

"Regardless, that's the situation we're in now." Stated Zero to the man behind the desk. His beloved Chiroro Sensei by his side and even the assistant principal Goa looked on with an indiscernible expression. 

Chiroro sighed tiredly. "So all that work you've done is essentially useless now?"

"Essentially." Admitted Zero reluctantly. "At least for the moment, those loci are nullified and their auras too unstable to balance. To even attempt it would lead to consequences far worse than simply leaving it alone."

"This is regrettable, but all the same it can't be helped." Said the principal as he regarded Zero. Fuu, who hovered in the air beside him, remained unreadable.

"Truthfully, after you destroyed the California branch of the A.D.C. last year, we have since severed all their ties and connections to the Academy. Unable to generate any standing, with their main facilities still in decline and their research awash, we let their ever presence fade from our minds." He stopped a moment to rub his eyes. "I fear that we have been too lax in this."

"It certainly holds some truth in this matter. Even though Ai-chan and I were chased around a bit here and there, it was no more than simple attempts to extract the light code, and nothing more." Zero offered. "While I wasn't going as far as to think over the possibility of their 'giving up', I had certainly hoped for more time uninterrupted. Unfortunately from that 'upset' among those of higher order aura coding, we can definitely-"

Zero was cut off as a momentary distortion in the area heralded the arrival of his younger brother, as Ai and Buu appeared in the room beside him.

"Ai-chan..." Zero admonished with less sincerity than it sounded. "You're late."

"Ah…" Ai said hesitantly as he looked around at the serious faces around him. While he himself was just as serious lately, he couldn't help but feel like he had in those early days. "That's because… well, there was this… uh… kind of commotion and I…"

Just then, the principal behind the desk sighed out of understanding. From the sound of it, he was well associated with the specific problem Ai was attempting to describe.

"Those two…

"Well, if that is how it is, being late is understandable."

"Two?" Zero questioned. "Fafa Damudi and who else?"

"Just a first year girl," replied Ai before the principal had to respond. "Remember when the middle school students came to test their strengths? And that Chaplan was among them."

_**Nnnmmm… but if I remember correctly, that one had a different reason for coming here.**_

"Well that is… ahaha." Laughed Ai nervously at Buu's reference to which he couldn't say, that she had really come because of her crush. And all because of defeating that A.D.C. representative.

He frowned.

From there, everything in his life went downhill… all due to the malice of the A.D.C. that had been set to take him away from the first. Because of them, his parents… the years away from his brother, and then Mew… and now, what was he? His hopes of normalcy just that time ago lay completely shattered in his mind, if not his very soul. A dream that abandoned him, only to leave him as the highest caliber of Aura-masters, one who would use the past and the experiences contained there as a guide of which would be used to shape the future.

All because of them…

"Anyway, those two and their problems of coexistence aside, let us resume our topic of before."

"Then back to that upset." Continued Zero. "Firstly, where was it that it originated, what it was specifically, and how many of 'us' felt it across the world."

"Unfortunately, the 'where' and 'what' will remain purely speculative at the moment, though there's no doubt of the 'who' in this case." Stated the principal calmly. "The matter of 'who and how many felt it' is relatively simple."

"That is," Chiroro started quietly, "among our students here at the academy only a true handful of students felt much of anything. Though a fair number seemed depressed in mood shortly after. Of course, people without Auras are unaware."

"Well, that is to be expected. In this case it's just like the Para-Dream. Something in existence that exists solely to those of the Aura. Though where the Para-Dream exists to inform and guide, this pulse seemed simply malicious and destructive.

"Something like that I don't like at all."

"Brother." Said Ai to Zero's comments. But like his brother he felt the same way, especially since whatever it was, interfered in their efforts and even served to place them behind. It was now possible that they'd be unable to awaken the Auras before meeting the source of it all.

"Don't worry Ai-chan," said Zero affectionately as he ruffled his brother's hair before putting his arm around Ai's shoulder, "we've only just started our campaign. So even a little set back shouldn't even hope to discourage us!"

**_That's right! _**Buu chimed in as he smacked Ai over the head. **_Especially since I'll be coming too!_**

"Eh!? Master too?"

**_Of course. Pupil and Master should be together through life's most difficult challenges._** He said with his rabbit arms crossed while nodding his head in self agreement. **_Besides… it sounds like fun!_**

Ai's face fell slightly. "Fun… eh?"

"Geez Buu." Said Chiroro crossly with her hands on her hips. Though his conversation was solely with Ai, she was more than certain of its contents. "This isn't a game. This is serious."

Goa just nodded, as silent as ever.

"It's alright, Chiroro-Sensei." Said the principal as Fuu floated forward and engaged in a silent conversation with his son. "I'm sure that Buu will be more than helpful in the times to come."

"But if this is the A.D.C., then-"

"It's alright." Zero interceded happily, as the released Ai behind him rubbed his neck and conversed with the solitary Buu. "If they push, we'll push back. We can take 'em after all."

Chiroro sighed with a slight blush at his wink and flashed 'thumbs up'.

"But with all seriousness," resumed Zero with a look that paralleled his words, "If the A.D.C. has come forward with the intent to confront us and our efforts, then we'll just have to be ready for them when they come.

"However, if they do wish to confront us, then that means they've already included myself and Ai in those plans, which alone is enough for worry. Why the sudden confidence? The truth behind that is the true concern.

"But whatever the case, there's no denying that we need to step up our own timetables a bit. Which means finding the crucial loci and achieving the balances before anything else unexpected appears. I just hope that that 'pulse' before was merely a test and nothing yet finalized.

"But enough of speculation. Let Ai and I show you what we know."

* * *

Within the core of D-7, with the containment unit itself resting peacefully behind him, Watabe sat at the communications port of the floor control deck patiently awaiting an incoming transmission from a brother affiliate. While waiting, he basked in the silence of the now staff-free room, with several reports in hand, just him and the hibernating 'unit' behind him. It was relatively peaceful for a change. 

After the momentary 'awakening', there were secret reconnaissances world-wide on the influences recorded. Most seemed rather passive. Depression amongst those of Aura, normal people unaffected… nothing major. But on the other hand, to stop Zerodyme and his brother, there had to be something more to that.

Which should be the purpose of this transmission… which according to his watch should be… now.

"Dr. Watabe?"

Watabe pivoted in his chair around to a paneled screen that showed a silhouette of a man in a plain room as to prevent knowledge of identity. It was something that Watabe felt was entirely unnecessary, but he let it go as long as they did their job well.

"Yes, I'm here." He said lazily. "You had some information for me, as I understand it?"

"Yes, that is correct, I'm sending the files electronically now. They should have more detailed figures on the respective 'awakening' of your system, as well as to the specifics behind its ability of interference to those of a higher Aura state."

"Sounds boring." Watabe replied. "Don't tell me you made me wait just for this?"

"No. I was also asked to inform you that your resources are not unlimited, and neither are ours. While this latest 'test' was impressive, it was merely a test."

"Your point?"

"My point is; that unless you and your researchers show results in actual application, then you can expect your funds and contacts associated with you and this project will dry up and disappear respectively. Now then, you wouldn't want to have that."

"Of course not." Watabe stated calmly. "But you seem to misunderstand something.

"You misunderstand that my way differs from that of my late brother's. Where as he was impetuous by nature, more-so driven by his loss and ambition… I am calm and collective. I don't do anything half-assed."

"….

"That may be… but it doesn't change the fact that the higher-ups want to know whether you're planning on keeping things the way they are now, or if you'll be stepping things up."

"Heh." Watabe laughed amused. "Either way, it doesn't really matter how much time we give them, for to those two Auras; time is already lost to them.

"Their stability is lost, and they are more likely to be in disarray while trying to figure the significance of meaning behind what blotched their efforts. And should they try again at whatever they are attempting, then the sensors will know… and we will stop them again.

"Besides, I should let you know this now.

"I'll only move when the time to move is right. And as eager as I am to be the first to strike, I only strike…

"When I know that I'll win."

* * *

A/C (10/30/06): An update... after so long. Sorry that real life interceded and caused a bit of writer's block before I could focus again. I do hope to continue this as I can, so hopefully the next release won't be as long in waiting. 


End file.
